


A Lovely Night In

by HomunculusTrashParty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: You are Connor’s housewife, and you know just how to take care of him after a long week at work.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Lovely Night In

It’s about six in the evening, and you’re just putting the finishing touches on dinner when you hear the text alert noise on your phone chime warmly from where it’s sitting on the kitchen table.

You set your spatula down on a trivet on the stove and go to look at it. As you read the message, your heart beats faster.

_On my way home now. I can’t wait to see you._

It’s Connor.

You sigh happily and hug yourself. It’s Friday night, and your husband will finally be home after a long, hard week. Connor has been working overtime lately, helping stop anti-android and other hate crimes, as well as filling in for coworkers who are sick. It’s cold and flu season and many people have been feeling under the weather. You’re grateful that Connor can’t get sick, though in the past he has come home with minor maintenance issues. As his wife, you’ve helped him out whenever he needed it.

You smile happily down at the silver wedding band on your finger, coupled with the beautiful, humble engagement ring Connor gave you. It’s simple and understated, with a delicate pink stone that has all the beauty and class of a diamond without yelling _steal me._ Connor knew you would love it, because Connor either knew everything outright, or he could deduce it. It felt strange at first—he is your first android lover, and human men, not being programmed to infer from the slightest information, don’t have the uncanny predictive skills Connor has—but you’ve known him long enough by now to know that he’d never use any of his considerable intelligence to hurt you. Sure, he can scare criminals, but Connor has a heart of gold.

You shut off the stove and stir dinner one more time. Connor doesn’t eat, so you cook for yourself only, but somehow despite Connor being so tidy and not needing food, you always manage to have a full schedule, between taking care of the house and the social life you and Connor share. Saturday nights twice a month, Connor invites friends from work over, and you’ve taken dozens of photos of Sumo snuggling with Daisy, the small black and white cat you and Connor adopted on your first wedding anniversary. Even Gavin Reed has started to like you, against all odds. _That’s my girl,_ Connor had said proudly. _Irresistible._

You shiver.

Then you hear a lock being opened, and after verifying that the stove has indeed been turned off, you go to the door to greet Connor.

He’s as stunningly handsome as ever, in his long black woolen winter coat, the top of his head and broad shoulders dusted with snowflakes. He turns to shut the door and lock it, then turns to you.

“Hello, darling,” Connor says softly, adoringly. He smiles tenderly at you, and opens his arms.

You rush into them, with a great, big smile on your face. “Welcome home, Connor.”

Connor’s arms close around you, and you sigh, pressing your face into his coat. Then you let go and look up at him. You tilt your head up, and he leans down for a kiss. It’s warm, soft and tender, unhurried. You pull back and look into his eyes. They’re kind, but they look tired, somehow, despite the fact that Connor is an android and doesn’t get tired the way humans do. You let go of him and let him make his way into the house, as he takes off his coat and scrapes the snow off his boots. He hangs his coat in the hall closet and sets his boots neatly on a mat by the door that has been placed there for such a purpose, and goes to unloop the tie from around his neck, but you stop him. “Wait. I just want to get a look at you. You left so early this morning, I didn’t get to see you get dressed for work.”

Connor smiles fondly at you. “That’s because you were barely awake when I left,” he admonishes, running a hand through his hair and pausing so you can admire him. The CyberLife jacket he used to wear when you met has been replaced by a soft, silky navy cardigan, and he’s traded his old jeans for a darker wash, but the tie and dress shirt are familiar. He looks _delightful._

You smirk up at him. “Okay. Go ahead. You just look so handsome, I had to.”

Connor chuckles softly, and goes back to removing his tie. 

You watch him do it, as he looks at you playfully, with an amused expression. Yes, you’ve seen him take it off hundreds of times by now, but watching Connor undress in any form will never lose its novelty. He tugs the knot until it loosens, then unties it and slips it out from under his collar. Connor gently lays the tie on the back of the sofa and unbuttons his cardigan, letting it join the tie.

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

“Yes,” you affirm, feeling your stomach grumble. “Dinner is ready, I was just finishing it when you pulled up.”

“I’ll join you.”

You serve yourself a bowl of the hearty winter stew you’ve prepared and a homemade dinner roll, and sit down with Connor. You blow on a spoonful of stew to cool it down. “How was your day?” you ask, as you bring the cooled bite of stew to your lips.

“Long,” Connor admits with a sigh. “I left at six this morning. I tried not to wake you, I’m sorry. But we had a long, long day ahead of us. It would have been longer, but Hank told me to ‘go home to your girl,’” he says with a laugh, interspersing an audio recording of Hank’s voice with his own speech.

“How come?” 

“Just a lot on our plates right now. The revolution has been difficult for everyone involved. Lots of violent crime right now, both against my people, and yours. It will take time for the tensions to heal.”

You nod politely and continue to eat.

“How did your stew turn out?”

“Good,” you reply, eagerly digging into your bowl. It was a little odd at first, eating meals with Connor when he doesn’t eat, but you don’t mind now. “I’m gonna freeze some and eat the rest this week. Maybe take some to my friend.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Connor takes your hand, the one that’s not holding a spoon, and brings it to his lips to kiss it. “After dinner,” he says softly, “would you like to spend some time with me? I miss you,” he admits, his warm brown eyes somehow shy even after all this time.

“Of course,” you answer with a smile. “I miss you too, Connor. You’ve been working late a lot this week. I’ve been falling asleep before you get home,” you add, with a touch of regret in your voice.

“Good,” he says. “I don’t want you to lose sleep every time I work late. Humans need rest.”

“Androids need rest, too,” you point out, as you finish the last few bites of stew in your bowl.

“Occasionally,” Connor agrees, after weighing the answer in his mind. “I’m sure my stasis will be restful this evening. But first, I need some time with my wife.”

Your heart has never stopped skipping a beat every time Connor says that.

“Go get comfortable on the couch, darling,” you urge, as you get up to place your bowl in the sink and portion and put away the cooled stew and bread. “I’ll be right there.”

Connor sidles up to you, standing behind you and tugging at your waist until you bump into him. “Don’t be long,” he murmurs into your ear, and you shiver as he places a feather-light kiss on the top of your cheekbone.

You take a few deep breaths, your skin tingling where Connor touched it, and you make quick work of putting the food away, setting the pot in the sink to soak. Fuck it. It can wait until tomorrow. Connor is here, he’s finally home, and you know what “spend time with me” is code for. You’re glad that you kept your jeans on when you got back from the store; the dark wash makes you think of Connor’s preference in jeans, and the snug way they fit your hips and ass always draws his eye. The way Connor gazes hungrily at your naked body makes you feel desired and loved. You can’t wait to feel his big hands gripping your—

“Sweetheart?” Connor calls from the living room.

You startle and go to wash your hands, not wanting to keep him waiting even a moment longer. “I’ll be right there!”

You enter the living room to see Connor lying across the couch, with his long, long legs almost touching the other side. You go to him and sit awkwardly on the edge of the middle cushion so you can hold him in your arms and kiss him tenderly.

When you pull back to breathe, Connor makes a request, in the ostensibly-shy voice you’ve come to associate with desire. “Will you rub my feet? It always feels so good when you do it.”

You give him a look that’s halfway between a smile and a smirk. “Of course, darling. Whatever you like. I love making you feel good.”

“Admit it, you like touching them for your own sake, too,” Connor teases with a wink.

You blush. “Don’t get too sassy, or I won’t do it.” It’s the emptiest of threats, and you both know it.

“Yes you will. But you’re right. I’ll save the taunting for when I’m inside you later,” Connor adds, his voice dipping low.

Your face flushes with heat, and Connor just smiles innocently. _Damn him. He’s just too good._

You get up and move to sit on the other side of the couch, and he bends his knees so you can sit cross-legged against the couch arm and face him. Connor then relaxes and extends his legs again, placing his feet in your lap. You meet his gaze, and see the anticipation in his eyes. His feet are so large, clad in his black dress socks from work and crossed at the ankle. You reach out and gently uncross them, taking his right foot in both hands and kneading the ball of his foot gently with your thumbs.

Connor tips his head back, and you can hear his artificial breathing speed up.

You move your hands down until your thumbs are pressing into the arch, rotating slowly as you massage deep into the synthetic flesh. Connor lets out a soft sigh of pleasure. “Does that feel good, Connor?” You already know the answer—you’ve done this dozens of times since finding out that he likes it—but you can’t resist asking. 

“Yes,” he says with a sigh, his voice lower and rougher now. It makes a little ache build between your thighs.

You make your way down to his heel, rubbing and kneading into the firmer synthetic components there. When you first touched Connor you expected his body to be made of hard plastic, but the overlay actually has some give to it, just like human skin. You aren’t sure why CyberLife would have programmed erogenous zones into Connor’s body, but maybe that’s just one of the side effects of deviancy. You know that he has to have sensors on his feet to be able to feel the ground so he can walk and run, but you never imagined that they could be used for _this._

You knead each of Connor’s toes and then move on to his left foot, repeating the motions and admiring how cute his feet look in his dress socks. The fabric feels silky in your hands. You look up and Connor’s cheeks are slightly pink, his face a little tighter. Time to kick it up a notch.

You smile at him and then slowly, delicately take the top of his sock and pull it down and off his foot, repeating with the other one, exposing him to you. The contrast of his bare feet with how clothed he is everywhere else looks so intimate to you, and you squeeze your thighs together slightly. His feet are as handsome as the rest of him, a little wide with high arches, and so, so sensitive. You take one in your hand and run the backs of your fingers down the sole of his foot, smirking as his legs twitch and his foot jumps in your lap. You’re not sure if it qualifies as ticklish, but you certainly get a response.

You take one of his feet in your hands again and press the heels of your palms into his arch, kneading the ball of his foot and his toes with your fingers as you do so, and hear a deep, low groan of satisfaction rumble from his chest. You repeat with his other foot, then take him by the ankle and bring it up to your face, giving the arch of his foot the gentlest brush of your lips.

Connor _moans_ at that, and you look over at him to see him pitching a tent in his jeans. The sight makes you ache a little more, as you feel your pulse in your groin, blood flowing south to ready you for when Connor’s big cock will be inside you once you’ve teased him and brought him to completion first. Nothing gets you wetter than getting Connor off; by the time he’s cum once, you’re always a bit mad with desire, trembling for his touch. It’s a tease, almost torture, but so damn good you can never resist. Good thing androids have no refractory period.

You kiss all over the bottoms of his feet, then the tops, then up to his ankles. By the time you’ve moved back down to slowly lick strokes from his heels to the tips of his toes, he’s moaning louder now, his hips rising slightly off the couch and lowering again. He’s ready.

You tenderly kiss the tops of his feet once more and let go of them, rising from the couch. “Come to bed,” you urge, and Connor gets up quickly, adjusting his now fully erect cock in his jeans and unbuttoning and unzipping them as you two hustle to the bedroom. Connor drops his jeans to the floor as you glance around to make sure the cat isn’t in the room before shutting the door and stripping off your sweater, shimmying out of your jeans.

Connor quickly unbuttons his shirt and gets on the bed, lying on his back with his head on the pillow. You approach, wearing only panties, gazing at the bulge in Connor’s soft black boxer briefs. You’re so hungry for it. You need him inside you, but first, you need to swallow him.

He moans again as you press the heel of your hand against his cock, and then you give up teasing and tug at his underwear, dragging it down and off entirely. His cock jumps and throbs in response, and you part his thighs, kissing between them and gently cupping the soft synthetic flesh of his balls in your palm before letting them go and taking his cock in hand. Connor moans sharply. “Please,” he whimpers. “I need you.”

You so long to sink down onto him, but you know it’s worth the wait, so you rub at your panties with the hand that’s not touching Connor, just to take the edge off. Connor tries to reach forward to touch you, but you’re too far away and his touch would be so distracting that you wouldn’t be able to focus. You straddle his legs and lean your head down, taking the head of his cock between your lips and then slowly, slowly taking him as far into your mouth as you can.

Connor groans deep in the back of his throat, and you hold his hips down so he doesn’t buck them in his excitement. You take the lower half of his cock in your hand—he’s so big you can only get half of it in your mouth—and start to blow and stroke him, coordinating the motions together. You speed up the pace when you’re able, and let go of Connor’s hips so he can help guide you toward the pace that brings him the most pleasure. With every cry of bliss he makes, you feel your panties grow more and more damp.

You feel Connor tremble beneath you, then his body seizes up and he cries out sharply. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum—” and then you feel it hit the back of your throat, as you ride him through it, swallowing as best you can before releasing him and coming up for air.

You roll over onto the bed next to Connor, admiring the way he’s flushed and shivery with his hair all messed up, then kiss him, hard. He may be feeling afterglow, but you’re wound so tight, and as he tugs at the waistband of your panties you immediately pull them down to your knees. Connor reaches over and caresses your soft, wet folds, slicking up two fingers and stroking your clit. You cry out and hold your legs open so he can access you better, your legs trembling almost immediately. God, you’re already so close. _“Connor,”_ you cry, and he swallows your moans with a kiss, bowing his head to play with a sensitive nipple and whisper into your skin.

In less than a minute, you feel sparks beneath your skin as Connor rubs you to orgasm, shaking and moaning as you call his name. You tremble all over as you come down from the high, as Connor kisses your neck and gently strokes your hips just to watch you squirm with aftershocks.

“Connor,” you breathe, gently batting his teasing fingers away, glancing over to gaze into his soft brown eyes. His look is playful, but you can see the desire behind it—it’s the way he looks at you when you know you’re about to be eaten alive. You may be his wife, but when he looks at you like that, you feel like prey—and it sends a renewed tingling to the places he’d only just stopped touching.

You glance down his body to see that he’s fully hard again; it never takes long, even after one round. The first time the two of you made love, you were sore afterward from Connor’s sheer girth—he was far larger than any of the previous partners you’d been with. But with plenty of practice, you learned to take his cock like a pro, with plenty of lube, of course. Connor had declined most sexual augmentations upon becoming deviant—he was quite happy with the package he’d been manufactured with—but he had opted for one thing: the ability to apply lubricant during your lovemaking while he was already inside of you, before orgasm. “I suppose it’s like precum, but better,” he’d mused while shopping online for the internal biocomponents. It had been a dream come true for you both: no need to stop at any time, just slick and wet and oh, so good, for as long as the two of you could last.

You aren’t sure you’ll need the function tonight, though—the way he’s looking at you, and the memory of his soft moans as you rubbed his big, sexy feet, have been enough to soak you.

Connor catches you checking him out and smirks at you, getting up on his knees and pinning you to the bed. Both of your wrists are held in one hand above your head, and the fingers of his other hand are trailing down from your face, to your neck, to your breasts, brushing against your nipples and making you whimper. “Connor, please, don’t tease me,” you beg. “I miss you. I need you.” You gaze up at him, and see broad shoulders towering over you, pale in the moonlight coming in from the closed blinds in your bedroom window. The light is dim, but you can still see that knowing, playful look he’s giving you.

Connor dips his head down to kiss your neck, lips feather-light and teasing, and you tremble in his grasp. “Please—” He silences you with a kiss and you moan into it, tasting Connor’s neutral synthetic saliva and feeling his soft, plush lips against yours.

Your eyes close, and you feel his fingers drifting down to your thighs, which you try to part for him immediately, but they’re pinned to the bed. Connor makes an approving hum that vibrates through your kiss, and he pulls back for you to breathe, then stares down at you. “You miss me?” he echoes, getting off of you to slip your legs out from under him, then returning and wrapping them around his waist. You thrust your hips up toward him, and he chuckles. “What about the toys I bought you?” he chides playfully.

“They’re not you. Nothing can compare to you,” you say softly, eyes on his handsome face. His hair is a little tousled from your play, and his chest is rising and falling a little more rapidly, no doubt to cool him off.

He likes your response, based on the way his gaze hardens and turns hungry. “Not even the android flesh dildo?” He reaches down to slick up two fingers and slide them gently inside you.

You gasp. “Ah—n-no, Connor, not even that one,” you stammer, then cry out sharply as Connor curls his fingers and strokes you from inside. “I need you. Please.”

“We just had sex earlier this week,” Connor teases as he leans down to kiss your breasts.

“Not enough, I need more,” you insist, as he draws a moan out of you.

“You need me, don’t you?” Connor murmurs into your skin, as he leans down to kiss your neck again. You whimper softly, nodding, and feel your eyes water. “You need me so badly it hurts, isn’t that right, darling?”

Your only answer is a moan that sounds more like a sob.

Connor withdraws his fingers, and you’re about to protest, to beg for him to touch you again—it’s not fair!—until you feel him part your legs and slowly stroke his tongue up and down one side of your clit.

“Connor!” Your legs tremble and shake, and you feel him pull you apart and suddenly his fingers are there again, combined with his lips and tongue sending sparks up and down your body. Your wrists are free now, and you run your hands through his hair and tug. He lets out a muffled groan into your skin and your hips thrust forward, seeking more of him. If he doesn’t stop, you’re—you’re going to—

“Oh, God, Connor, _please,”_ you cry, and one long, low groan shakes your body as you cum again, clenching around his fingers.

“Fuck,” you hear him mutter, with a sharp intake of breath. “God, you’re so fucking tight.” He gets up, licking his lips and sucking your juices off of his fingers like he’s savoring some delectable treat. His cheeks are glistening with your arousal. You want to lick it off his face, but he’s too far away.

Then you get your wish, as Connor devours you in a hungry kiss, and you taste your own tangy essence on his lips.

He pulls back and gives his cock a few strokes, and even in your post-orgasmic haze, you can’t take your eyes off of it. Connor is _perfect_ —perfect length, perfect girth, perfect everything. You are so damn lucky—and you’re about to get _very_ lucky, very soon.

“You ready?” Connor asks, his voice deep with need, and you can hear how urgent that need is, can hear the slightest glitch at the edges of his voice. It reminds you of how he’s more machine than human.

It makes you fucking _wet._

“Yes, Connor, do it,” you urge, spreading your legs wide and holding your hips up.

A feral noise rumbles in Connor’s chest as he leans forward, lines up his cock and sinks in with a groan. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he gasps as he bottoms out. “God, sweetheart, I missed this. Fuck…”

You look up and see him towering over you, a look of utter rapture on his soft features. The synthetic muscles in his face are tight, his eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed, and his mouth is open to aid in his cooling system as his breaths come ragged and heavy. He tips his head back and sighs, then pulls back and thrusts forward again, taking your thighs in his hands and lifting them up at the perfect angle.

He opens his eyes, and they meet yours. He looks like he wants to swallow you whole.

“I’m gonna fucking take you now,” he growls, and the next thing you know, he’s pounding into you, hard and deep.

Your cry of bliss echoes in the corners of the bedroom as Connor fucks you, stretching you in the best way around his impressive cock. You feel warm, slick moisture spread inside you and make the glide easier, and you throw your arms around Connor’s shoulders and cling to him as he pistons in and out of you.

“I missed you,” he groans, “missed this— _fuck_ you’re tight—so hot, so good—”

“Connor,” you cry, feeling the tears in your eyes roll down your cheeks. It’s so good, so incredible, lighting up every nerve in your body and making you tremble all over. 

He swears loudly. “Yes, say my name, say it—”

“Connor—!” You throw your head back and there it is, there it is again, so close, so _close—_

Connor’s only reply is a strangled growl, and he picks up the pace as you shake violently in his arms and spasm around his cock in another orgasm. “That’s it, that’s my girl, my good girl,” he moans. “Can you get another for me?” he asks, voice rough and ragged with static at the edges.

“Oh, God,” you whine. “I—”

“Do it,” he urges. “Do it for me. One more.”

“Connor—”

He pulls out of you suddenly and lets go of your legs. “Turn over,” he says softly, and as you sit up to get to your knees he pulls you in for a hard, urgent kiss before you turn around.

He slides inside you again, and you feel him push down on your shoulders with one hand and rub your scalp with the other, running his fingers through your hair and tugging gently. “That’s it,” he breathes. “Back up against me.”

You follow his order, and he thrusts in to the hilt. Connor starts another hard pace, his balls tapping your clit with every thrust of his big, hard cock. “Fuck,” he hisses as you both move together, his hands going to grip your hips as he slams into you. You bury your face in the pillow and feel those sparks all over your body again, and though you can’t see his face, you know exactly what he must look like. His hands are shaking on your hips.

Connor’s thrusts turn erratic, and the deep, rough sounds he’s making get louder and louder. “I’m close,” he groans, “are you gonna cum for me again? Fuck, I’m so close, do it for me, please—”

And that’s all you need to lose it hard, screaming into the pillow and pulsing around Connor’s cock for the second time.

“Fuck—I’m there—” he shouts, and a long, glitched-out moan follows it. He says your name, and then his voice dissolves into static as he fills you with his seed. Connor’s hips still, then he slowly, gently pulls out, rubbing your back with one hand as he does so.

You roll over onto your side and collapse into bed, feeling his essence leak out of you, but you’re too far gone to care, and all you want is closeness. Connor knows you well, and immediately pulls you into his arms, pressing your face into his chest. “I’m here.”

“I love you so much,” you sob, feeling your body release all of its pent-up emotion and stress. The missing him, the loneliness, the worrying about whether he was okay—

“I know, darling. I love you too.” Connor kisses the top of your head, and he holds you for a while, until the tears stop flowing. 

He lets go of you and hands you a tissue, and you wipe your face, laughing. “Sorry. I’m a mess.”

“A beautiful one,” he corrects. “You know how much I love it.”

You look up at Connor, and despite how well-fucked he looks, his eyes are still gentle and soft. The dominant tone he sometimes takes during your lovemaking has eased back into sweetness.

“We should get cleaned up. I’m pretty sure I’m dripping all over the bed.” You wrinkle your nose.

Connor laughs. “I’ll take care of it. Go ahead and get in the shower and I’ll join you.”

You kiss him first, one hand on his cheek, and when you pull back, he’s beaming. “Don’t take too long,” you add, kissing his cheek.

“I won’t,” he promises, squeezing your hand. 

Connor is true to his word; in only a few moments into your shower, the curtain is drawn back and he’s stepping in behind you, hugging you from behind. You giggle and turn around to kiss him, and the two of you wash up and get clean.

After a nice, long rinse that ends in him pushing you into the shower wall for another kiss, you get out and dry off, wrapping a towel around your hair.

You set about to doing your bedtime routine, with Connor nearby watching you fondly. Then you both return to the bedroom, where Connor has changed the sheets and made the bed. A glass of water is on your bedside table, and your favorite pajamas and underwear have been laid out on your side of the bed. Connor is lounging on the bed in black boxer briefs and nothing else, looking at you invitingly. The bedroom door is open now, and Daisy is settled happily at the foot of the bed, curled up and fast asleep. 

Naked except for the towel on your head, you pick up the pajamas Connor has chosen and put them on, then take the towel off and tidy up your wet hair. You climb into bed and turn to face him.

“I don’t mean to cut our evening short, but you look tired,” Connor says. “I thought you might just want to relax in bed with me.”

You yawn. “That sounds perfect.”

Connor puts on a movie, and you cuddle up close to him. Before the movie ends, you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
